Cases with essentially plane internal grilles are known which define spaces in which cosmetic products and brush type applicators are arranged flat. Cases comprising several superimposed grilles are also known that are designed to increase the number of different products in the same case. The products contained are particularly in paste or compact powder format, for example lipstick, eye shadow, gloss, and colours.
In patent application US2008/023023, for example, a cosmetics compact is known in which the cosmetic products are arranged on two opposite surfaces of a same support, this support being able to turn on itself inside a frame after extraction of the support and from this frame inside a hollow base in which they are arranged.